


The Maze Runner/移动迷宫

by JingGHachisu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只有迷宫设定借鉴《移动迷宫》电影版，即一群未成年人被关在一个巨大的迷宫里，迷宫每天都会变化，充满危险，想要逃出去只有一条路，那就是从迷宫里走出去。为了活下去，这些人经过了一番可怕的经历后自发形成一个小型社会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maze Runner/移动迷宫

**Author's Note:**

> CP：铁盾（弱鸡Steve→大胸Steve）、冬寡、探鹰、绿蜘蛛、锤基
> 
> 角色设定：Natasha（族长）、
> 
> James“Bucky”（Runner队长）、Johann（副队长）、Thor（成员）、Clint（成员）、
> 
> Phil（议会会长）、Harry（助手）、
> 
> Bruce（医师）、Peter（助手）、
> 
> Tony（武器及防御工事）、Jarvis（助手）、
> 
> Loki（游荡者）、
> 
> 可能还会有其他角色因为需求上线（那基本就是领便当打酱油的）
> 
> 申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的。

“Damn it！‘他们’在搞什么？”Clint的声音从陷入地下的金属隔间里传出来，带着一些空洞的回音。

“怎么了？”Phil探过头去，他隐隐约约能够看见阴影里盖在物资上的蓝色塑料布，还有Clint紫色的粗亚麻上衣。“难道这个月没有送新人上来？”

“不，是个弱鸡。”Clint站起身来，回头环视了一圈坑外密密麻麻围着的人群，然后退开两步，露出那个蜷缩在简陋升降梯角落的男孩，“我担心他支撑不到下一批送人上来。”

“他现在还在喘气吗？”人群中一个红发的女生面无表情地问道，她穿着黑色的紧身皮衣，四肢修长，胸部饱满。周围本来越来越大的议论声瞬间停息了，有一大半人都盯着她，他们无一带着异性荷尔蒙的眼神，而是充满着尊敬和畏惧。

“是的，呼吸很平稳。”Clint又俯下身子将手指塞到昏迷不醒的男孩鼻子底下。

“好的，那就抬上来，只要他还没死，今晚的迎新庆典照旧。”红头发干脆利落地吩咐完就转身离开了，“Emil*和Brock*留在这里帮Clint，其他人都散了吧。”

 

“这就是那个新来的？”Tony把一个装着茶色液体的玻璃罐递给Bruce，一边用下巴指指那个躺在简易草床上不省人事的金发男孩。

Bruce点点头，拧开玻璃罐闻了闻，“这次的味道和之前不一样。”他皱着眉头看向Tony。

“我加了一点特殊的秘方。”Tony冲那个年纪比他大的医师挤挤眼睛，“记得把效果反馈给我。”他走向病床，好奇地打量着那个看起来大概只有五英尺三左右的新人，“他太瘦弱了，我觉得他活不过10天。”Tony的目光落在男孩条纹衬衫敞开的领口上。“这太奇怪了，跟我的理论相驳。如果我们是某种生存类游戏或是试验的牺牲品，‘他们’不可能送这样一个毫无竞争力的人上来。”

“没人能证实你的推论，Tony，而且他早就该醒了。”Bruce看看从窗户照进草房的阳光，用来表现时间的木棒将影子投在Bruce的脚前。“幸亏今天Johann*不在，不然他会在今天晚上就把这个新人扔到迷宫里去。”

“夜晚快降临了。”Tony说，他的目光下意识地扫向屋外，远处有什么东西在缓缓地移动，它的体型太过于巨大，以至于透过地表传来的震感依然很强烈，“Johann很快就会回来。”

“我让Peter出去看着。”Bruce拧好玻璃罐，将它放在柜子的最里层，“我们不能再缺人了。”

“我也得走了，我还有事情要做！”Tony想要赶在Bruce出门之前先离开，但却被Bruce一把拉了回去。

“必须得留一个人在这看着他。”

“我不喜欢跟恐慌又难以沟通的新人单独呆在一起！”Tony大声抗议着，但是他没有再迈动脚步，只是看着匆匆离开的Bruce，愤愤地踹了一脚地上无辜的小石块，石子撞在主心柱上一咕噜滚到了病床的下面，Tony切了一声，放弃了它。

他的视线自然上移，恰好对上了床上那双海蓝色的眼睛。

“……”

“……”

“……嗨。”金色短发的瘦小男孩友好地说，眨了眨眼睛。

“OH MY DAMN GOD！”Tony被吓得一哆嗦，“你什么时候醒的？！”

“在另一个人出去的时候。”蓝眼睛说，一边撑住自己坐起来，“你好，我叫Steve。”

“Tony。”Tony伸手回握住Steve的手，这一切就像魔力，Tony此前根本没想过他会搭理一个很快就会被环境淘汰的人，但是他没法抗拒那只伸向他的瘦巴巴的手。

“Tony，我以前认识你吗？抱歉，我什么都想不起来了。”Steve仰视着他，带着一丝茫然，但是语气很平静，就像失忆并不是一件奇怪的事，“除了我的名字。”他的话尾带着一丝颤抖。

他压抑自己的不安，Tony反应过来，Steve一定听见了他的抱怨，所以他不想让Tony认为自己是个累赘。

 

“他没有尖叫？”

“没有。”

“没有慌张？”

“没有。”

“害怕？”

“没。”

“恐惧？”

“Bucky，那跟害怕是同义词。”

“Whatever。”James耸耸肩，“太奇怪了，就连Thor刚来的时候也大吼大叫了好半天。”

“他砸坏了我的投石器！”

“你不是后来征用他又建了三个新的？”

“那是。”

“你都跟新人说了什么？”

“我们是一家人、Nat是老大，别惹她、别多管闲事。”

“然后呢？”

“还有什么？无论你力气有多小都得干活？我觉得这个不用说。”

“不，我指，这个‘盒子’，还有外面的迷宫。”

“你想拉一个弱不禁风的小子进队？”Tony瞪大了眼睛盯着对方。

“我还没见过他呢。”James笑嘻嘻地拍拍Tony的肩膀，“而且你忘了告诉他，Tasha是我的。”

Tony对他翻了个白眼，走开了。

他一溜小跑回到自己的工作棚，Jarvis正盘腿坐在地上用工具打磨一块黑曜石。

Tony看了看摆在石台上还未完工的弓箭，Clint今早还催问他什么时候才能做好，但是他现在完全没有心情继续下去了。Tony挪到门口偷偷打量着Bruce的医疗室，那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛在他的脑海里一直挥散不去。

直到夜色逐渐降临，Tony才看见Steve在James和Bruce的陪同下走出了屋子，距离太远，他看不清Steve脸上的表情，但是他注意到那个小个子一抬头便愣在了那里。

这也许是Steve唯一与所有新人完全相同的反应了。

Tony记得一年多以前自己刚刚从混沌的梦里苏醒时的情景。

他除了T.O.N.Y四个字母，什么也不记得，他不知道自己为什么会在一个四面环绕着高不可攀的金属墙壁中醒来。这块奇怪的土地上还有更多像他一样的人，他们比他在这里呆的时间更久，他们用自己的手种出蔬菜和水果，捕杀动物圈养牲畜，建造房屋和防御工事。

这就像是个小型的社会文明圈，他们像一群自给自足的原始人一样生活，而奇怪的是，他们每个人似乎都对某项技能有着特殊的长处，这使得他们在非必要的情况下可以找到适合自己的岗位，就像被关在巨大金属盒子里的工蚁。

“你想成为Runner吗？”James，Runner的队长在第三天找上了Tony。

“那是什么？”

“迷宫。”James指指高墙上唯一的一处裂口，“也许有一天我们能找到出去的路。”

“那里很大？”

“是的，而且每天晚上都会变，还存在危险的生物，但那是我们唯一的希望。”

“不，我想我得拒绝你。”

“为什么？你害怕吗？”

“不，我只是讨厌锻炼。”

Tony不知道James是不是也向Steve发出了一样的邀请——那几乎不可能，对吧？那个蓝眼睛那么瘦，他大概都没有办法一口气从盒子的这一头跑到那一头。

Steve愣了一会儿，就开始四处张望起来，他踮起脚来似乎在问James什么问题，然后James指了指Tony的棚子。

蓝眼睛在看他，Tony回过神来的时候对方已经快走到了他的面前。

这太尴尬了，Tony心想，你被抓个正着。

“嗨，Tony！”Steve远远地就打了一声招呼。

“Steve，嗨。”Tony清清嗓子，挺直了胸膛，试图让自己表现地正常一些。

“Bucky说我可以自己选择一个导师。”

“嗯哼，那你来找我真是太对了，我认识这里每一个人。”Tony抿抿嘴，Bucky这么快就把自己那个外号告诉新人了？

“Bucky向我推荐了你。”Steve微笑着说道，带着一脸期待。

Tony愣了一下，他已经有了一个助手，并不需要更多人了，而其他人可能需要更多的劳动力，“呃……”Tony的眼神游移起来，刻意忽略了James打给他的眼神，他想找个理由拒绝但又不想伤了Steve的心。

然后他注意到了篝火旁一直面色阴沉打量着他们的Johann。

“我想工作室正好还缺一个人。”Tony快速地点点头，“Jarvis需要一个人帮他。”

 

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：
> 
> Emil Blonsky：憎恶（Abhor）。
> 
> Brock Rumlow：交叉骨（Crossbones）。
> 
> Johann Schmidt：红骷髅（Red Skull）。


End file.
